I never thought
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: What happens when Jim Hawkins turns into a seductive, hot, sexy, messy vampire? And how will Alyssa react to his new nature? Rated M for now and later. I do not owe TP. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I never thought

*What happens if one of the hottest Disney character's turns into a seductive, sexy hot messy vampire? And how will Alyssa's feelings change? Continue reading to find out!

P~S: I'm really excited to write this one! I know I keep starting new stories, but loads of ideas just keep pouring into my head for each one! I never knew I told these stories from my heart; enjoy this one especially! *

Jim Hawkins and Alyssa Marie were listening intently in Jim's festinating story book Treasure Planet. Alyssa loved it especially because it had a lot of action, sword fighting, and pirates. They were both three years old snuggled up in Jim's bed. He had blue sheets layered on.

"I don't get it…why do pirates like gold so much?" She asked her best friend. Jim and Alyssa have been friends ever since they could remember.

"Maybe because it's shiny…Or maybe it reminds them of their favorite candy." He shrugged. They continued to watch the book.

"James Pleiades Hawkins and Alyssa Rose Marie! I thought I told you two to go to sleep an hour ago!" She said their names twice, placing her hands on her hips. She was wearing a pink nightgown. Jim closed the book, placing his hands on his checks. Alyssa twiddled her small fingers innocently looking around the cozy room.

"Aw mom, we were just getting to the best part!" Jim whined.

"Please Mrs. Hawkins?" Alyssa begged with Jim. Their two eyes began to give Sarah puppy eyes.

"Oh! Can those eyes get any bigger?" She smiled at both of them. "Scooch over." The two friends wiggled so Jim's mom can listen to the story as well. Jim opened his book carefully and the ship popped up; continuing the story.

"Like a candarian zap-wing over taking it's prey, Flint and his band of brigands swooped in out of nowhere." The story displayed an epic battle scene. Then it showed Flint stealing treasure. "Then gathering up their spoils they-vanished, without a trace." And the ship did. The three oohed. "Flint's secret Trove was never found, but stories of persisted, but it remand's hidden. Somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy; stowed with riches beyond imagination, the loot of a thousand worlds-

"Treasure Planet!" Jim and Alyssa said in unison smiling. Sarah gave them adoring eyes.

"Okay, blow your nose." She held out a tissue for her son.

"Mom!" Jim gave her an embarrassed look.

"You will get rid of unwanted germs if you do, common now Mister!" Jim sighed and obeyed.

"How'd you think he did it mom? How'd he swoop in out of no where…and vanished without a trace." Jim climbed on the post of the bed and belly flopped. Jim was hiding under the covers of his bed. He then ticked Alyssa's feet making her giggle.

"Oh no Captain Flint is coming out of no where to get me!" Alyssa laughed kicking her feet; showing a little of her light purple nightgown. Jim tried to stifle his giggles too.

"Come here you." She lightly pulled him out of his hidden covers and began tickling him, giving him a quick raspberry as well. Jim bursted out laughing.

"Now it's time for these little spacers to go to sleep." She told them gently.

"You think somebody will ever find Treasure planet?" Jim asked his mother softly as she got a squeaky alien toy from underneath Jim's pillow.

"Sweetheart, I think it's more…like a legend!" She gave the toy a weird look placing it on his self.

"I know it's real." He began to argue.

"You win, it's real." She whispered giving her son a kiss.

"Goodnight my little spacers." Jim yawned.

"Goodnight Mrs. Hawkins." Alyssa whispered feeling safe with her friend by her side to protect her from any creepy space bandits or Captain Flint.

Twelve years later

Jim's point of view

I was outside on my solar surfer having one hell of a time. I loved spending every frigen minute on that thing. I was grateful I made it. That engine is my life right there. I needed some alone time, and I needed something to wild me up. Alyssa refused to go with me so she helped with my mother back at the Benbow Inn. She get's more paid than I do, since I rarely work there anymore. I'd rather be an ass to my mother and have the freedom to do whatever I want.

After making a few air spins and tailspins, I flew past the emergency break through an out of bounds construction. The warning bell whined announcing that an intruder broke through. 'Fuck that.' I thought speeding through the area. I grinded a few pipes here and there; soon I discovered some robot cops where chasing me. 'I had to make a run for it.'

"Sir your vehicle is in a prohibited area!" One cop shouted.

"Please park your vehicle." Another cop ordered. I looked at them, but I didn't want my mother or Alyssa to be disappointed again. Or ending up in Juvenile hall. But without seeing a rocky hill with a railing, I flipped over it making myself fly over off my solar surfer. I slid on the dirt down the hill and with one final skid I groaned in pain clutching onto my knee before closing my eyes face forward into the mud.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2)

*Oh wow, forgive me I was actually crying writing this part*

Alyssa's point of view

At the Benbow Inn me Delbert and Sarah we're talking about Jim and how his father left. The Inn was very busy today. Suddenly lightening flashed. I jumped dropping a few plates. The crowd looked at me oddly.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Mrs. Hawkins!" I apologized desperately.

"No, no, don't be."

"I don't know what happened, I just…blanked out." I told her truthfully.

"Maybe you should lie down Alyssa…you've been working pretty hard today." She placed her hand on me. Mrs. Hawkins then got a broom and dustpan. Then two robo cops barged in; it was pouring rain outside.

"Mrs. Hawkins?" She dropped the dustpan and broom.

"Yes officers may I help you?" She asked uneasily. Delbert gave her a worried look. One of the cops gestured his finger towards him so they would have a word in private. I saw Mrs. Hawkins place a hand over her heart as she almost fainted. Delbert rushed over to break her fall. I came over as well.

"Sarah what ever is the matter?" Delbert questioned.

"…I-It's Jim…" My heart began to sink deeply as well. "He's in the hospital." She weakly told him.

"…Jim." I whispered then I fainted as well. Delbert groaned.

"I need a little help here!" He cried.

Jim's point of view

Everything was dark and blank for me. 'So this is what dying feels like…I-I forgot to tell Alyssa I love her.' I thought sadly. Then a couple minutes later, a dark hooded figure came into my view.

"James Hawkins?" It had a hissing voice.

"Y-yes?" I asked. The creature, whatever it was… was wearing a black clock. I shrugged my black jacket on a little more comfortably; and also to make myself stop from trembling. I saw the pale creature smile evilly at me.

"Am I dead?" I asked stupidly; I didn't want to die, it wasn't my time to pass onto the afterlife…not yet at least.

"Barely…" He was still smiling.

"…What are you?" I whispered.

"A creature born from the very fire's of Lucifer himself. I stalk the night draining blood from victims who are weak…and sometimes I feed on healthy ones as well. If my hunger's not satisfied." It responded.

"You mean…you drink their blood…so you can get stronger?" I asked carefully.

"But there are no time for questions my friend, your time is running out…and I have two options for you." 'His voice is smooth as silk and is so casual as if whatever is going to happen is no big deal.' I thought.

"This is a very big deal to both you and me." I backed away startled. "So do you want to be a creature of the night? Or die regularly?" He offered.

"I-I don't know…" I hesitated. 'I want to-do it for Alyssa…but will the consequences be?' I thought biting my lip.

"Would you like to see your true love again James Hawkins?" The creature whispered.

"…More than anything." I muttered back. 'I'll do it for her.' I thought. I ignored the creature's sly smile. "Okay, I'll do it." I looked up bravely. "But first, give me your name." I held out my hand before he could do anything.

"Demetri Pravus." It hissed. Then I felt a prick against my neck feeling my blood getting drained. I rolled my eyes back feeling dizzy.

Alyssa's point of view

In the funeral home, some of Jim's closest family bid their goodbye's to him and left with sadness. I had my black vial on with a beautiful black dress. Tears where pouring down my face, making my mascara and eyeliner now runny. 'I was his only friend.' I thought. As I watched him sleep peacefully and eternity. I touched his pale white hand and then with my hand on his chest.

Sarah and Delbert where crying and talking as they watched me.

"He was the only son I had." Sarah muttered to Delbert through wet tears. Delbert gave her a comforting hug.

'He can't die, Jim can't be dead.' My lower lip trembled and I allowed myself to let go by fainting once again. Sarah screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3)

Note~ here's another chapter guys! Sorry it took so long! My friend is also pestering me about adding new art piece in deviantart, and I have Alyssa's character drawn! I just have to add a few adjustments and she's all good! And yes I only owe that character. (Which I'm very proud of)! ^^ *

Jim's point of view

"James awake now!" Demetri hissed. I obeyed so and warily opened them. But like before, everything was dark. I knew I was in something. I sat up straight, but banged my head against something; making me crouch a little. My eyes began to get more used to the dark, in fact I could see everything as if I where walking in broad daylight. I was in something! 'What am I sitting in?' I thought.

'You're in a casket James.' I herd Demetri's voice sympathetic.

'D-Demetri? How-how am I doing this?' I questioned startled but also interested.

'It's called telepathy. We creatures do it if we don't want anyone else to hear our conversations." He responded simply. "That was your first lesson, and very good James. You did a job's success. Now let's see what your new skills can do…how about breaking open that casket with your new muscular strength?' I was disturbed that I was in a casket but pushed on the smooth opening with all my might. The lid flew off as if picking off a flower petal. 'What the hell…that was it?' I saw the funeral home more clearly. I herd Demetri chuckle.

'If you don't believe in your own strength why not break down a wall?' He suggested. I climb out of the casket and was about to lean on a wall for some rest. The wall I rested my hand on crumbled down quickly. I jumped back startled.

'I could fix that.' I thought still going through an aftershock. I herd Demetri chuckle in my mind. My stomach started to grumble loudly. I covered it famishing. 'Now it's time for you to feed James.' Demetri acknowledged.

'You mean…I now have to drink…' I swallowed. 'Blood?'

'Correct...'

'I'm not sure I like that idea.'

'You have to James, or else your own nature will force it upon you…and you won't be able to control your hunger.' I winced at that.

'Where should I start?' I asked.

'Usually you should feed on a drone or thrall, perhaps a close loved one?

'Alyssa…' I thought desiring. I missed her terribly already.

'Then you should feed on her.' Demetri insisted. I nodded without argument, I hypnotizing walked out the doors.

Alyssa's point of view

It was the day of the burial and I felt to sick to go. 'Jim.' I thought desperately. I missed him already. Tears began to flood my eyes. There was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I held my breath.

"Alyssa?" Delbert's muffled voice appeared.

"I'll-I'll get changed in a minute." My heavy breathing came.

"…You might as well forget about getting dressed dear." He seemed to know as if I where confused. "Jim's body is gone." I gasped not able to take anymore of this tragedy.

"No." I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Alyssa?" Delbert called. No response came through the other side of the door.

Jim's point of view

It quickly turned into nightfall, and I was lurking onto Montressor's dirt streets. I didn't know my house was that far away from the funeral home.

'Demetri?' I spoke in my mind.

'Yes James?'

'How do I get in?'

'Speed and invisibility.' His simple answer came.

'But how do I-

'Run normally.' He ordered. I ran but ran with flashing speed; I opened the door quickly and sped up the stairs. I soon entered a familiar friend's room. She was already in her nightgown. But she was wearing two piece light blue pajamas…she was wearing mine.

'She wanted to remember what was left of you.' Demetri's voice came in my head. Tears swelled in my blue eyes. But then I smelled something strongly good…and tempting. 'It's her blood.' Demetri said.

'Can I have a few minutes?' I asked a little annoyed.

'Of course.' I could imagine him bowing, and with those final words I had my mind in peace. I slowly walked over towards Alyssa. She looked paler than usual, and I was afraid she was getting sick. I brushed a few strands out of her crème face as she gave a gently moan.

"Jim." She breathed. I lowered my head getting my new fangs out. I was about to place my teeth on her neck, but something deep inside me refused to.

"I-I can't." I sighed. Then I saw her shiver.

Alyssa's point of view

I felt something warm on my skin and woke up with a gasp. A familiar face stood startled by the window. I squinted my eyes to make sure if I weren't hallucinating. He was wearing a suit instead of his other clothing.

"…Jim? No…I'm not- no you're…dead." I croaked weakly. He walked over by me. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes where a piercing blue now. I gave him a frightened look. "What are you doing?" He had long fangs but seemed to fight them off.

"I can't fucking do it!" He cursed angrily. I was terrified.

"…Jim…" I whispered breaking his anger; my eyes began to water missing him more than usual. He looked at me. His eyes began to calm and hid his teeth hid back beneath his gums.

"I'm sorry." He whispered bowing. My eyes widened in shock. "I forgot to tell you…if anything happens…I love you." He was by my bed with a flash. Tear's came to my eyes again. I touched his hand and hissed through my teeth.

"Your hands are ice cold." I told him.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered. His mouth was close to mine. I hesitated but he pressed his lips against mine, I accepted his kiss anyway.

"I missed you." I muttered as he still kissed me.

"Me too." I could feel his smug smile across his lips. He brought his tongue down my neck as began sucking on my neck hard. I started panting lightly. After a couple of minutes later I felt his teeth prick against my skin.

"Ow…Jim." I whispered weakly giving a little whine. The bite was like hell. And I was still panting.

"Sorry he muttered. Then he brought his lips back to mine. I felt blood trickle down my neck and I saw Jim licking it clean. I closed my eyes as he did. After he licked my blood dried clean he began kissing me more as he lied me down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4)

*I didn't know either to add the lemony scene now or later. Also the court scene is going to have the same scenes as Van Helsing which will make it approval for me please no flames! And if you can't hand this scene then don't read it*

Jim's point of view

I began to roam my hands around her small figure pleasurably. A part of me wants to have a desire to be in her, but another part in my head is screaming my head to 'STOP!' My second voice cried. I did before I got even wilder. I released her lips making her eyes flutter open. We were just staring deeply into each other's eyes as I tried to make sure all of my weight wasn't pressed on her.

"What's wrong?" She asked weakly.

"…" I was silent trying to think.

"Why did you stop?"

"Alyssa, this-this isn't me…" I told her. And it really wasn't. It was my other nature. "And I'm afraid I'll hurt you." I told her with a shaky voice. She looked down disappointed.

"Jim…I love you too." She whispered lovingly. I brushed her cheek lightly as she closed her eyes. I was on top of her making sure I didn't place all my weight on her. _"Jim…" _I herd her whisper my name desiring in her thoughts. I found my hands smoothly beginning to lift her shirt up.

In Vatican City in the secret glade of Avalon, a court case was being held for James Hawkins. Demetri was a defendant for the kid. This wasn't any regular court case; it was a court case for vampires. Thanks to the Vampire Elders they believed Demetri made a huge mistake in transforming a human species into one of them.

"Demetri Pravus please rise." Judge Atillio announced with a strict voice.

"May I have a minute your honor?" Maximus raise his pale hand. He was the plaintiff of the court and he used to be a part of "The Knights of the Holy Order." In which the Elders still accepted as today. Judge Atillio nodded his head in approval.

"Speaking of James Hawkins where is the kid? Wasn't he supposed to be in court today?" Maximus questioned annoyed.

"No the Elders agreed to give James a couple more days before we settle everything. Besides…he's visiting an old friend." Demetri replied calmly, smirking inside his head. The Elders nodded their head in agreement.

"Which I believe is a bad idea if James is a vampire and he's visiting a human's house." Maximos pointed dryly. "He's still new at his vampire powers and we don't know if he can handle the temptation of blood yet," Maximos was trying to bring up an argument.

"Enough! We're trying to settle an important civil court case! If I hear another argument or word coming from either of your mouth's me and the Elders will discuss weather James Hawkins will continue to live under human society or if we should terminate him." Judge Atillo barked.

"_He forgot to add that Jim was half human as well." _Demetri scoffed. He pulled his black leather gloves on tighter trying to contain the anger that was bursting from inside.

* * *

><p>Jim's point of view<p>

She moved her body upwards making me go a little crazy. Her shirt was still on since she had no bra on underneath. I managed to restrain myself from going wild on her though. Her smooth fingers traced on my bare back giving me shivers of excitement. I did feel something poke through the fabric of my pants. Our tongue's dance as she was about to tease along my belt. But I did realize that I wasn't acting myself. _'This isn't me…as much as I want to…it's still not me.' _I thought. I finally broke and showed my fangs hissing. She gasped. But I turned my face away from her shamed in myself for acting like a…monster. And before I knew it I was off the bed not able to look at her glowing face.

"…Jim?" She asked softly having sympathy in her voice.

"Don't look at me…" I quickly looked at the corner of my piercing blue eyes.

"And why shouldn't I?" She crossed her arms.

"…Because-I'm a monster." I whispered. I felt her touch my face. I closed my eyes tight afraid I will hiss at her again or bite her. Nothing happened.

"Your still the same Jim Hawkins I've known since we we're friends." She told me gently. I embraced her with a hug. She returned my hug.

"I'm sorry…I have to go." I told her through a tear.

"Jim don't leave." She beckoned her voice getting hoarse. As much as I didn't want to I wanted her safe from harm.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep." I herd her whisper. I shivered and noticed my shirt was still off. I looked out her window seeing it was pitch black like death itself. I nodded my head and couldn't help but smile back as she gave me a peck on the cheek. She slid over so there was room for me. She then patted the open space where I could rest. I smiled walking over happy to be in her presence.


	5. Chapter 5

*YES! AOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long for the wait. Hopefully this dinosaur computer will save it now! RR PLEASE! And remember…NO FLAMES! ENJOY!

~Okay, okay this isn't as long as I expected. But I was just too excited to show you guys! No hot flames please?*

James Hawkins shivered underneath the covers of his bed; not because he was cold. Something was toiling within the depths of his mind. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. Swirls of mist were slithering out from under the bed. The windows opened loudly allowing an icy, chilly, wind lurking inside; His neon blue eyes sharply turned towards the two open flapping windows. He heard an inhaling, gurgling sound approach through. He looked over by Alyssa sleeping peacefully at his side. A sweeping sound was brushing against the wooden floor.

A few minutes later Jim spotted a creature; it had a long, black, wrinkled cloak, along with a hood up. It was reaching for Alyssa. Jim hissed defensively showing his fangs, and made a lunge for it. He landed hard with a thud on the floor. The creature paid no heed to Jim's defense and began to lower its hooded head towards Alyssa. She shivered giving a slight humming noise.

"Ouch! Jim!" She woke up finding the monster right in her face. She gave a startled scream, and gathered up the covers like a frightened child.

Alyssa's point of view

I was scared beyond belief. Waking up to…whatever that creature was. I needed help. This monster had glowing red eyes. The same color of crimson blood. After my scream the creature cried also. I covered my ears along with my covers; its cry was piercing.

"Jim!" I screamed for help. Jim hissed revealing fangs. I was stunned. The monster and Jim were tackling each other across the floor. They were both gnawing and biting, with Jim throwing a few punches in. All I could do was stay where I was, clutching onto the covers. A glass vase was knocked over a circular table among Jim's brawl; it shattered into pieces. Jim tore its black hood, showing a horrifying sight. A skeleton corpse with decaying, rotting, bones was preparing to attack Jim when footsteps were herd. The monster screamed, looking straight at me, it took its cloak and glided out hauntingly, sending shivers up my spine.


	6. Chapter 6

Explanation Why I Haven't Been on for a While:

Hello my lovely readers! I'm back from the living dead! Well kind of anyway. I pretty much explained why I haven't been on for a while but I will explain here too before you all avert your eyes to my continuing chapter! I haven't been on here because I've been actually pretty busy with work outside fanfiction. I also had a very bad road block of writers block meaning I couldn't come up with anymore ideas, I got lazy, and bored, and I honestly didn't want to continue writing anymore for a while. I was actually on a hiatus and I kind of still am (due to heavy workloads of work)! Also I wanted to share my stories on Deviantart, and thought hey maybe I can get support from my stories on there too! But it turns out there are hardly ANY Treasure Planet fans out there…and if so they ignore my work anyway. So I thought what's the point if nobody really reads my Treasure Planet stories on deivantart when I can get all the support on fanfiction more? Also another reason why I stopped writing stories on devianart was because of my roommate…I'm not OBESSED with Jim Hawkins as much as others…much as I used to anyway but I just felt uncomfortable that she felt uncomfortable that I did O.C's with Jim…Meaning pairing myself with Jim…it's not that weird right? I swear! I'm not crazy! I can just tolerate with Jim! And he is a very enjoyable and likable character to me that I grew to love. In fact he's my favorite character design Disney ever created! Yup! So that's pretty much it. Not bad right? I was so happy to see how many reviews I got on here still that I forgot how harsh the internet can be as well. I got one bad review on fanfiction that hurt me. And that's why I stopped for a while.

Let me just say this…I'm not asking for anyone to criticize my writing style, I joined this site for fun and for fun only. I don't want people to bash on how poorly my writing style is tragic. And I really don't understand what that person's problem was since everyone else seems to enjoy what I write. I really wish you can hide comments on here.

I know I had LOT'S of grammatical errors in my stories. But to admit, I was YOUNG at the time! I'm not asking anybody to correct this for me, I just want them to enjoy my style of writing (despite poor grammatical errors). I know I had a few bad grammatical errors in the past. But I'm just too darn lazy to go back to correct it. And lastly I'm not asking to improve my writing. I'm honestly just writing for fun! So no flames or trolling and if you like it or love it that's fantastic! It makes me truly smile that people are still reviewing and asking me to create more or write more. That's what got me back in the game. I also thought long and hard about trying to get back to writing whenever I can. And I thought heck screw deviantart let me get back to fanficion again. So really my roommate made me uncomfortable saying that it's weird to do a fanfic about a non-realistic character when she's in love with a 35 year old guy and is expecting a 35 year old guy to date when she's 19 and (who will magically look like steve merchant back; she can be also hypocritical) And to be honest, I don't even bring up Jim or Treasure Planet that much...At ALL even! But I will post Treasure Planet fanart up still on my deviantart account when I have the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6

The Plan

Demetri gasped as his pupil's shrunken smaller into his violet eyes back in the courtroom. A sudden vision of his took place before him.

"Demetrius?" Head Judge Atlilio questioned sternly.

"Did you feel that?" Demetri questioned back his vision coming back to the present time. Judge Atililio and Maximus didn't make a single sound feeling the dark matter surrounding them too.

"I didn't feel anything." Maximus shrugged off lying.

"For goodness sake Maximus! I know you and Demetrius have been rivals for eternity, and you two have always come to a disagreement with one another, but I felt what Demetrius saw as well." Atilio snapped at Maximus. Maximus cringed at Judge Atilio's anger and sighed heavily annoyed. He then nodded his head agreement.

"There is indeed an evil at presence at foot." A husky, smooth male voice appeared. The figure was skinny and he had long black, whipped-up styled hair. Black fog was covering up the rest of his body for invisibility.

"Mori is that you?" Demetri eagerly interjected easily making out the figure better than the two vampires who were at the head of court. The black fog that surrounded the young vampire faded and appeared to be giving a pearly white grin. "Mori! It's so good to see you my dear friend!" Demetri embraced the younger vampire as Mori greeted in return. "What in god's name was that entrance you did?" Demetri smiled. "I never developed that trick and I still know better than you!" Demetri advanced grinning broadly.

"I actually visited Pontifex for a while. It's a very dark power I learned from him. He was generous enough to teach me some dark magic for the day."

"Yes well forgive me to intervene this lovely conversation about conjuring new magic tricks, but Atilio back to the evil presence?" Maximus snarled annoyed turning back to the head judge.

"It has always been a pleasant visit for you to drop by and hear from you once in a while Mori, but there's no time for casual outings right now. Right now there has been an evil presence lurking on Montressor. And we need to find it's weakness before it can cause any injury to Jim, Alyssa, and towards any other strong vampires that walks across its path. I only have very little knowledge about this monster, and we need do more scientific research about this mysterious creature before it can cause any more damage to any of us. Demetri, you need to collect James at once to train him all the skills you know, he needs to learn how to control his hunger; we need all the alliances we can get to fight off this creature before all hell breaks loose." Judge Atilio preached banging his gravel ending the court case.

Demetri nodded his head and took his leave right away. Mori followed after filling the room nothing but silent. "Maximus" Atilio paused placing his hard, cold white hand on Maximus's shoulder with a firm grip. Maximus sternly looked at Atlilio's action with a cautious eye. "I need you to perform some dark magic even if it require's you to place this thing back in its cage." Maximus gave an evil smirk about his order. He nodded his head and began to walk away. "And Maximus?" Atilio stopped Maximus dead in his tracks. Maximus winced painfully as the head judge called his name sternly. "Don't get carried away with your dark powers… are we clear?" Atilio's voice grew and echoed through the ivory halls with a fair and dark warning.

"…Yes Master Atilio." And with that Atilio released Maximus's hold; with one step, Maximus vanished.


End file.
